cinema_villains_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Scar
Scar is the main antagonist of the 1994 Disney Animated film The Lion King. He was voiced by Jeremy Irons who also played Simon Gruber in Die Hard With A Vengeance. The Movie Scar is first seen after the presentation of his nephew Simba, where he's confronted by Mufasa. After a brief argument between the two, Scar leaves. He later tricks Simba into going to the Elephant Graveyard so that Shenzi, Banzai and Ed will eat him, thus putting his plan into action; but before they can close in and kill them, Simba and his friend Nala are saved by Mufasa, who scares off the hyenas. It's then shown that Scar watched the whole thing on top, and he's angry that his plan had failed. He then sings his song, "Be Prepared". Scar then sets another trap for Simba by having him stay inside a canyon while Shenzi, Banzai and Ed chase wildebeests into the canyon, causing a stampede; but once again, Simba's saved by Mufasa; but this time, Mufasa's injured and he winds up hanging onto the edge of a cliff. He looks up to see Scar and he asks for his help, but Scar grabs his brother by his paws with his claws (thus making Mufasa let out a roar of pain) and he whispers to him, "Long live the King!" (which makes Mufasa realize that his own brother has turned on him), and then he throws him off the edge of the cliff to his death. Being that Simba didn't see his uncle's action of throwing Mufasa, Scar was able to make Simba think that Mufasa's death was his fault, and he tells him to run away and never return. The minute Simba is out of sight, Scar orders Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to kill him; but unknown to Scar, Simba escapes. Believing Simba to be dead, Scar takes over the throne to the Pride Lands and he lets the hyenas take over. Many years later, Simba (who's now an adult) is talked into going back to Pride Rock to face Scar, by his future mate Nala (who's also an adult now), Rafiki, and Mufasa's ghost. Simba confronts Scar after he whacks his mom Sarabi;but when Scar accuses Simba of killing Mufasa in front of everyone, Simba's backed into the edge of a cliff and he nearly falls off; but as he's about to throw Simba off, Scar reveals to him that he was the one who killed Mufasa by whispering in his ear. Hearing this, a devastated Simba jumps back up and pins his uncle down; then he makes him tell everyone who's actually to blame for Mufasa's death, and Scar shouts out that he killed Mufasa (so that everyone can hear him {which was what Simba told him}). After a fierce battle with the hyenas, Simba corners Scar at the top of Pride Rock and Scar pleads for his life, blaming his evil plot on the hyenas not knowing that Shenzi Banzai and Ed are listening, finally realizing Scar's true nature they angrily back away. Instead of killing Scar, Simba tells him to leave and never return (the same words that Scar said to Simba when he was little). But Scar, who's now turned on Simba, throws some burning ashes into Simba's eyes as he pretends to leave and the two engage in a final battle. With Scar overcoming his foe, Simba is knocked onto his back; but as Scar jumps through the flames to attack and kill his nephew, Simba quickly uses his hindlegs to send Scar flying over the side of Pride Rock. Scar however survives the fall and as he struggles to his feet,the hyenas arrive. Scar greets his "friends" in a pleasing matter but they make it clear to Scar that they are no longer his friends and are determined to get revenge on Scar, for betraying them. The hyenas then begin surrounding Scar with wide grins, Scar pleads for his life and attemps to explain himself, but the hyenas don't trust him (or like him anymore) and they close in leap on Scar and rip him to shreds as flames rise up around them. Category:Disney Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Murderer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Sociopaths Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Cowards Category:Slanderers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Siblings Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:1990s Debut Category:Monarchs Category:Dictator